Building A Life off of Rock Bottom
by SuperSquire457
Summary: Alice Xayasith is a muggleborn Metamorphmagus. Rocking the purple hair and turquoise eyes, Draco Malfoy succumbs to her strange beauty. When Ravenclaw holds a late night party for earning the top scores for their mid-term tests, alcohol begins to make their night go fuzzy. Will these two sixteen year-olds be able to deal with pregnancy, dark secrets, and maybe even love?
1. The Problem

Ruined Ch.1

I practically ran back to the Ravenclaw common room. I needed to talk to my closest friend, Luna. Immediately.

Rapping on the door with the bronze knocker, the cool voice began to speak from no particular area.

"Which came first, the phoenix or the fire?"

"Uh, it's.. It's kind of a circle of life thing, right?" I panted, making a circular motion with my index finger.

"Close enough."

The door silently swung open. I stepped inside and ran up to the fifth year girls' dorm room. I was a sixth year, but Luna was a year younger than me.

"Luna!" I shrilled as I thrust the door open. Thankfully, she was the only one in the room. She looked up from her latest edition of the Quibbler.

"Alice, what's wrong?" She worried.

"Draco Malfoy problems."

"Again? What is it this time?"

I started to pace, twirling a lock of my borderline-curly, waist length, purple hair. "I was just in Transfiguration, and our eyes met and he nodded politely at me! Why? He's Draco Malfoy! Why does he keep acting politely to me, a Mudblood?!" I was hysterical, but I had a point. Malfoys weren't polite to Mudbloods.

Luna looked at me sternly. "First off, Alice, don't use that word. Second, yes, it's weird. But look at the bright side... He's Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God! He's being polite to you! Maybe he's interested in you! You could finally get laid!" Luna put on a dreamy, floaty exterior when we were in public, but she was totally a different person when it was the two of us.

"Luna! A nod, smile, or wink doesn't always mean 'let's go fuck in my bed'. Just because you and Justin Finch-Fletchy would look at each other and immediately go find the nearest deserted corridor doesn't mean that I'm like that, too."

"Look. I've fucked Neville Longbottom, Justin Finch-Fletchy (multiple times), Seamus Finnigan, Blaise Zabini, Zacharias Smith, George Weasley, Ernie Macmillan, and even Hannah Abbott and I'm a year younger than you. You're still a bloody virgin! Step it up! The wrackspurts aren't getting to your head, are they?" She asked, genuinely worried. "Here, I have an extra pair of Spectrespecs in here somewhere..." She trailed off, rummaging through her bag.

"Luna, I don't need any Spectrespecs. I-"

"No! You haven't even made it to first base. You know what? I'm setting you up on a fuck date, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Lu-"

"Nope! Out! I have to plan! There's a lot of men in Hogwarts, and if you don't skedaddle I will set your date up with threstral!"

There was no use arguing. Once Luna set her mind on something, there was no stopping her. Nothing at all could put a wrench in her works.

I got up and left the room. I was seriously shaken up, as I was about to be set up by my closest friend to have my innocence taken away by a complete stranger (there were a lot of males in this school! I haven't even spoken to a quarter of them!).

I wasn't ready for sex.


	2. The Late Night Run-In

Ruined Ch. 2

I walked up the short flight of stairs to my dorm room, mulling over what just had happened.

Draco Malfoy had nodded at me.

My best friend was setting me up with a stranger just so I could lose my virginity.

...And I was the bad guy in that situation.

I opened the wooden door and stepped inside. Empty, since everyone was just starting dinner.

My bed was closest to the door, which I had always been thankful for. I had always been a fidgety person, so I always liked having an easy escape.

I unlocked and opened the small drawer on the side of my nightstand, in which I held all of my SUPER personal things; feminine products, pain medication... But I didn't need those. I needed my journal, which no one had ever touched, but me. It was filled with every single one of my secrets, light and dark. Once I started writing in it, I didn't stop. And this was one of those topics where I stayed on my bed for hours, the scratching of my quill being the only sound in the room.

I traveled down to the kitchens, as it was hours past the end of dinner time now. I trotted down many flights of stairs, turned multiple corners, and I was on the home stretch. I turned one last corner...

Only to collide with a firm chest. I stumbled backwards for a second before strong hands grasped my arms and kept me from falling. I opened my eyes (I had clenched them for the fall) and met the steely eyes of Draco Malfoy.

I squeaked and jumped out of his grasp.

"Wha-what are you doing down here?" I stuttered.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I'm a prefect, remember?" He arched a questioning eyebrow at me as he tapped the silver badge over his left pectoral.

"Right. Uh, I was just heading to the kitchens to, um, get-"

"Food, because you weren't at dinner, am I correct? Yes, I noticed."

"You were looking for me at dinner?"

"It's against the rules to look around the Great Hall now, is it?" He sarcastically asked.

"I never said that." I retorted.

"But you meant it, did you not?"

"I-"

"Okay, shut it. I'm just messing with you. Look, I'll cut you some slack this once, but if I catch you out after hours again, I'll have to report you. Got it?" I nodded.

We started to walk away.

"Hey!" Draco called out. I spun around. "Your name's Alice, right?"

I nodded once again.

"Cool. I'm Draco." He smirked.

I smiled. "I know. How could I not?"

He returned the smile and we both continued on our way.

Days past. Weeks. Soon it was a month after my meeting with Draco and a month after Luna promised that certain date. I was glad it had still been this long of a time and I still had that pure innocence.

Sure enough, I spoke to soon.

Luna cornered me after lunch on Wednesday. My skin paled at the sight of her evil grin.

"I have everything set up. It happens this Saturday, since it's a Hogsmeade day. You'll meet him at the Three Broomsticks, have lunch, browse the village, and then I have a room booked for you two at the Broomsticks, but check-in is at seven... You'll have the whole afternoon to get to know each other!"

"Do I ha-"

"Yes, you have to. Don't argue... Ginny taught me her mean Bat Bogey Hex!"

"Uh, Luna... Who is this supposed to be with?"

She grinned that cursed grin again. "You'll see."


	3. The Date

Today was the day.

The blasted date.

I put on relatively nice clothes. Well, I guess you call skinny jeans and a black tank top nice. After slinging my thin jacket on, I slipped into my Converse and headed out the door, hair and makeup looking good.

I met up with Luna in the busy common room. She looked me up and down and nodded. We then followed the stream of people flowing out of the common room and headed to the entrance hall.

"Luna, will you please tell me who this is that I'm meeting with?"

"Nope! You'll have to wait and be surprised."

We walked down the pathway to the petite village, the crisp autumn air flicking our faces. I really didn't want to do this. There was no backing out, though. I knew that Luna would hex me (and believe me, she has before), and whoever was waiting for me would be super pissed at me, too. I didn't want those events to unfold.

We entered the Three Broomsticks. Looking around the room, I noticed that everyone was either with their dates or minding their own business. The only person that was staring and smirking at us was-

"Cormac McLaggen?!" I squeaked. "You set me up with Cormac McLaggen?!" This couldn't be happening! He was a prick, he was stuck up, and he was disgusting!

"Yes! Aren't you excited?" Luna smiled serenely at me. I just glared at her in disbelief. She led me over to the two-seater table. She sat me down across from the ugly brute.

"Now, make sure to use protection, and don't let the Wrackspurts float into your ears! They'll make the whole situation go wrong. Have fun, now..." She trailed off and glided off back into the street, my glare burning into her back.

"So, I've already ordered us two Butterbeers and a two-and-a-half pound burger each." My head snapped to him. A two-and-a-half pound burger? That was repulsive!

"Excuse me?"

"Burgers! How could you not know what a burger is?"

"I know what it is! Do you really expect me to eat that much?!"

"Oh, did you want a larger one? I could go for a three-pounder, but I don't want to make you jealous."

"No! You're such a pig..." He sent me a look in return.

For the next few minutes, and also as we ate our food, all he talked about were his Quidditch saves. That had me near insanity already, not being a fan of the sport.

"Look, can we pleeaaase talk about something else? Classes? What you're doing for Christmas? Favorite thing to do?" I pleaded.

"Classes?" He responded with disgust. "What's wrong with you? Why talk about school when we could talk about me?"

"Nothing's wrong with me! I'm just tired of hearing about you! Don't you even care about what other people have to say sometimes?"

Cormac groaned. "Why on earth would I care about what a girl like you thinks? You sound like my old girlfriend. Speaking of whom, let me tell you about how I dedicated this one awesome Quidditch save to her..."

After Cormac finished his burger (and mine), we started to walk through the village. We stopped in my favorite stores, but even they couldn't bring me out of my state of miserableness at the moment. Going into the Quidditch store made it even worse.

Cormac spent at least an hour in the glove section alone. It was almost five-thirty by the time we left the store, and we still had an hour and a half to kill before the worst night of my life.

Cormac turned to me. "Where do you want to go next?" He asked. I shrugged with a dead expression on my face. He rolled his eyes before grasping my wrist.

"Come with me." He started dragging me without an answer. He pulled me into a little corner alley before dropping his bags and pulling his wand out. Before I could even blink, my wrists were bound above my head with invisible rope and a Silencing spell held my voice.

"I'm tired of your mood today, and I'm also sick of waiting until seven to be able to do what I want to you. So, it'll have to happen now." My eyes widened as he put his wand away and shoved his mouth onto mine. I tried screaming, but it was no use. Stupid Silencing spells!

His mouth found my neck. He started to suck at the point where my neck met my shoulder. I thrashed my body around as much as I could, but it wasn't much. His hands rubbed up and down my sides, sending unpleasant vibes through me. That was when I really started to panic. He grasped my chest through my shirt, before pulling it over my breasts. He started to undo the clasp on my bra, and that was when it happened.

Cormac was crumpled on the ground a few yards away from me. He seemed to be unconscious. I looked up to see Draco Malfoy staring at him with more hatred than I've ever seen written on a man's face. He lowered his wand and turned to me, and his expression softened. He flicked his wand and the ropes and Silencing spell were removed. I quickly pulled my shirt down, embarrassed that Draco had seen my chest and bra. I folded my arms over my chest protectively.

"Did he hurt you?" Draco asked, stepping towards me.

I shook my head no. My whole body was shaking.

"I saw him drag you here. I ditched Crabbe and Goyle, and came as fast as I could." I looked at him gratefully.

Draco looked at McLaggen's unmoving body with distaste. "He can stay there until he wakes up." He cautiously put his hand on my upper back and started to lead me out of the alley. I stopped before we reached the end.

"If we go any farther, you'll be seen in a public place with a Mudblood." I told him. He looked at me.

"Don't call yourself that. Blood status doesn't matter to me anymore." He looked back towards our destination and we began to walk again. It was clear he wanted to drop the subject, so I followed him silently.

We followed the well-worn path up to the castle. He politely opened the giant mahogany doors for me, since my arms were still clasped protectively around my chest. He walked into the hall, but then stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just that I actually have no clue where the Ravenclaw common room is." Draco responded.

"Oh. Well, I guess that I can manage it from here. Thanks, though." Turning to walk away, Draco gently touched my arm.

"Are you sure?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah. And thanks, you know... Thanks for, well, everything today." I finished awkwardly. I blushed and started to walk back to my common room again. He don't stop method time.

I still had the same question ringing through my head: why would he be polite to a Mudblood like me?


	4. In The Library

The next day at breakfast, Luna was silently fuming. She sat directly across from me, her eyes boring holes into my skull. After eating, I finally looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you follow my plan? I had EVERYTHING planned out. Now you've cost me forty-five Sickles for an unused inn room, and Cormac is very angry with us. If you had only let him have his way with you, he would stop bugging me and you would've lost your virginity. It's a win-win, Alice!" She said quietly, but desperately. My eyes narrowed.

"Luna, didn't you ever think of what I wanted?! What if I'm saving- that- for my special someone? My wedding night? Or even a romantic night with a boyfriend? You only think of yourself, Luna, and those stupid Crumple- Horny Sock things! Think of someone else for a change. But for now, I'm done with you. You can go babble on about your fantasy creatures and sex dates to someone else for a change. We're over." I seethed. With that, I stood up and left, not noticing a certain blond man's eyes following me.

After Luna's and my quick dispute, I had decided to go to the library, since our end-of-term Christmas tests were coming up in exactly five days. I honestly found it hard to believe that I was already almost halfway through my sixth year here at Hogwarts.

I sighed, turning over to the next page of my Charms textbook. No matter how hard I tried, I could NOT get my sticking charm to work, and I knew it was on the test, thanks to the Weasley twins. I kept trying to make my textbook's pages stick together, but they just wouldn't cooperate. What really pissed me off was that I could do the verbal spell perfectly, but the nonverbal version (of which I was terrible at) just had to be on the exam.

I heard footsteps approaching me. Looking up, it turned out to be Draco Malfoy.

"Wait, stop right there!" I exclaimed, and Igrabbed my wand. He paused, giving me a questioning eye. I waved my wand at his feet. "Ok, you can keep going."

Still looking at me weirdly, he walked towards me without a problem.

"Damn it!" I sighed.

"What are you trying to work on?" Draco asked.

"I can't get this nonverbal sticking charm right." I pouted.

"Want help? I'm good at those." He sent a different wand movement to me, and then I felt my bum stick to the large, cushiony beanbag I was sitting on.

Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed another one of the chairs and, after placing it right next to mine, sat down beside me.

He started to show me the correct wand movements. Swish left, pull up, flick right. He drilled this into my mind, but my hand still had the impulse to flick downwards!

"No, like this." He began. He placed his hand over mind and guided it through the movement. I hated to sound corny, but it sent tingles through my arm... Maybe I DID have a small, itty-bitty crush on Draco Malfoy?

Then again, what girl in this school didn't? He had stopped slicking his hair back, and now the platinum locks fell over his eyes, almost covering them. He was taller than me, coming to a good six foot two (I was only five foot six). His body was lean, lanky, but was nicely Quidditch-toned (very nicely, if I did say so myself). All of a sudden, I couldn't stop thinking about him pressing me up against a wall, my hands up his shirt, his mouth on mine-

"Alice?" My head snapped up to meet the molten silver eyes of Draco. He looked at me curiously. "Did you just hear a word I said? You were daydreaming, weren't you?"

My mouth opened and closed, while I was left searching for a response. Lie? Tell the truth? Tell him exactly what I was thinking and carrying out the fantasy mysel- no, Alice. That wouldn't turn out well.

"Uh, no! I was -sooo- not daydreaming. I heard everything perfectly fine." I said, nodding my head seriously.

Draco smirked. "Oh, really? Cast the charm on that Hufflepuff's paper, then. Let's see how much you've improved. " He pointed to a little second year boy over in the far corner of the library.

I took a breath in. Lifting my wand, I followed the movements exactly, thinking very hard about that paper not moving. Swish, pull, flick-

"Now, we wait." I whispered, my eyes glued to the younger boy.

Thirty seconds later, the boy went to move his notes. The paper wouldn't budge.

I turned to Draco, a smug smirk on my lips.

"Well, I guess you were paying attention, then." He nodded appreciatively. He looked at me and grinned. "Congrats."

I smiled back at him. "Thank you. I've been trying to get it right for weeks now."

Still faintly grinning, Draco gently took a lock of my rich purple hair and ran it through his fingers.

"Did you dye your hair? Why did you choose purple?" He murmured. I shook my head.

"I- I'm a registered Metamorphmagus. I think that one of my great-great-grandparents had it, but I'm not sure. Both of my parents are Muggles, so it wouldn't have come straight from 's super rare that I have it. The Ministry was dumbstruck when I told them that I can look how I want, since there has never been a muggle-born Metamorphmagus before." Why was I telling him this? I don't know. I usually never told anyone. In fact, no one here in Hogwarts knows (except Draco now, I guess). I always said 'yeah, I do dye my hair'. What made me tell him this? Maybe it was his eyes. Those beautiful, silver eyes that pierced through every layer of secrets in your body, ripping them to shreds. Or maybe it was the way he was playing with my hair ever so gently, as if he actually cared about not hurting me. It could have been his soft tone that never got pissed off while teaching me about nonverbal spells... No, not the voice. I think it was the eyes. Damn my hormones for making me feel like this.

His eyebrows raised. "Really?"

For proof, I didn't verbally respond. Instead, I just looked at him while my hair got shorted and shorter, and blonder and blonder. Only a moment later, my hair matched his exactly.

"Woah." He breathed. Draco flicked his eyes from his- well, my- hair to my eyes. "You look pretty cute with my hair." He smiled.

I laughed, changing my hair back to normal. Then, I did a quick (but VERY obvious-looking, so that he knew it was a joke) glance around to make sure that no one was watching us. The coast was clear, so I leaned in to Draco's ear.

"To tell you the truth... I was daydreaming. It was pure luck that the paper actually stuck to the table." He chuckled.

"I knew it." Draco then grew serious. "Tell me what Looney Lovegood did to you that made you so pissed off."

I took a deep breath and pondered about it for a moment, before coming up with a deal. "Only if you tell me why you're still here talking to me, a Mudblood."

He closed his eyes and raked his hands through his hair, obviously frustrated. "Damn it, Alice, I told you this in Hogsmeade. Blood status does not matter to me anymore! Do NOT call yourself that horrible name. Yes, I know that I call Hermione Granger that, but it's because she's smarter than me, ugly, and I hate her hair and guts. But you're not Hermione Granger. You're Alice Xayasith, a girl of whom I most certainly don't hate. Is that good enough?" He looked at me pleadingly. I nodded, even though I wanted to know why he changed his view on blood so quickly. "Your turn." He sat back in his cushion, crossing his arms.

"Well, it started with you, I guess. I was kind of freaked out that you had been polite to me since the Hogwarts Express, and I needed to talk to someone about it. Luna was the closest thing I had to a friend, so I confided in her. She immediately thought that it meant that you wanted to take me to bed-"

"Wait, Looney thought it was a reference to sex? She's daft! I didn't know she had that kind of mouth behind the dorm walls." I nodded again.

"Yeah, she's more than you think. She then remembered that I was-well, uh... She remember that I haven't done THAT yet. So, she decided to set me up on a certain kind of date, one that involved a room at the Three Broomsticks and Cormac McLaggen. Well, as you know, he got impatient. That's when you stepped in." Draco was now seething silently. "Then, this morning, she STILL thought that it was all a great idea, and was mad at me for not letting him touch me. So... Yeah. That's it." I finished lamely.

Draco stared into my eyes. It was kind of unnerving, and I started to fidget uncomfortably. Thankfully, he whispered, "What kind of friend thinks that way?"

I shrugged. "I said that Luna was the closest thing to a friend. I never said she was one."

He stood up. Swinging his bag over his shoulder, he said, "Well, now you count me as a friend. Let's meet again tomorrow, same time, and I can help you with anything else you need help studying." And with that, he left.

Wait... Draco Malfoy just said he was my friend.

It wasn't a very friendly thing to leave your friend's bum stuck to a beanbag with a sticking charm.


	5. The Celebration& A VERY Large Mistake

AN~ I want to send a shout out to Muffled Chimes! She is the coolest person ever, and she has been reading this and pointing out errors/things that don't flow correctly for me! Go check out her profile... Pretty please? :]

So, the next five days passed, each day having a study session with Draco in the farthest corner of the library. We had agreed on not letting anyone see us, as we didn't want any nasty rumors flying around. He was actually a great tutor, and he had said the same to me about the things he needed help on.

Now, though, it was the day of the exams. All of us sixth years sat in the entrance hall, waiting to be called in. The A's went first. Then the B's, and so on. When it got to the M's, Draco quickly glanced towards me. I mouthed a 'Good Luck' to him, with which he nodded and discreetly crossed his fingers for me to see.

It took hours for them to get the X's, as they set up the exams differently this year. Instead of having an exam for each class, they had one large exam that encompassed every subject. To be honest, it sucked.

When they finally called me in, I took a seat in front of my assigned exam proctor. She introduced herself as Melody Springs, and she was very kind. We started the exam, and I think that I did pretty well on it. After all, I was a Ravenclaw. I was very proud of myself, for everything that Draco and I practiced on I did perfectly.

We had the rest of the day off from classes, as the next day everyone was going home for the holidays. The students needed the time to pack. I, however, had the day to do what I wanted, as I was one of the very few students that were staying at school. There were seven of us, to be exact.

At 6 O'clock, I walked to dinner alone, as I did every night. I took a seat at the far end of Ravenclaw table, a few seats down from Cho Chang and her merry band of gossipers. As we were all waiting for the food to appear, Dumbledore stood up to make his traditional speech.

"My dear students," he began in his raspy old man voice, "I wish you merriment on this last night at Hogwarts, and I cannot wait until you return after your holidays. Eat, drink, be merry, and have fun with your families and friends. Don't forget to play lots of crackers!" McGonagall then handed him a small scroll. "I have only one more announcement to make. Your test results have been graded and accounted for. Yes, I know it happened very quickly, but that is a result of our new exam spell! Now, let me see here..." He unfurled the scroll, it only being about two inches to unfurl. "The House that has earned the most exam points overall is... Ravanclaw! Congratulations! Now, enjoy your meal and get to bed early, for tomorrow you will venture to your families!"

My table exploded. The whole House erupted in cheers for our victory. Someone shot confetti of their wand and it just got EVERYWHERE. In our hair, on our plates, on the floor... I looked over at Draco. He quicly made sure that no one was looking before sticking his tongue out at me. I outright laughed out loud. That was the Slytherin Prince, for god's sake, performing such a childish act!

Everyone applauded for us, and then the food appeared. We all tucked in, and I think that it was the absolute best meal that Hogwarts ever made. I ate so much sweet potato casserole, I can't believe that I didn't explode right then and there.

Dinner passed, and I sat alone for the remainder of the meal. I was very much a wallflower here at school. Hell, I could probably die from a stroke right at the lunch table and nobody would notice! The only human connection I had at all was my interaction with Draco, which still made me chuckle.

Now, we all ventured up to our common rooms. There seemed to be en excited vibe going through my house, which I could understand, but there was something weird about it. I couldn't put my finger on it.

I walked up the stairs to my dorm, expecting to see the girls half dressed in pajamas and shoving last minute items into their trunks. But no, that is definitely NOT what I saw when I pushed open the door. There were no pajamas, but there was slutty clothing, and lots of it. Lots of makeup, too. What the EFF was going on?

I walked over to Padma Patil, who was applying some bright green eyeliner.

"Padma?"

"Oh, hey, Alice." She glanced over at me before resuming her application.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

She gasped and turned around. She smiled ecstatically. "There's a party! Everyone is having a huge party since we won the most exam points! It's happening in just a few minutes. You'll be going, won't you?" She finished, and then turned back around to finish her eyes.

"Uh, I can, I guess. Maybe it's time to let loose a little..." I said the last bit quietly, to myself, but Padma heard it none the less.

"Hell yes! You're always so quiet and studious. You need to make yourself known! It's at the Room of Requirement. You know how to work it, right? Good. All you need to think is "I need a place to party my socks off'. It's a funny code, but hey! I didn't come up with it!" Finishing her makeup, she stuck her nine-inch heels on and headed for the door. "See you there! Come and find me. I'll show you a good time!" She and the rest of the girls left, leaving me the room to myself.

'To party, or to stay and read books, that is the question,' I thought. 'Well, since I'll have the whole holiday to have the dorm to myself, maybe I'll just have a little fun.'

I grabbed some clothes from my trunk that I had never worn before, but Luna had forced me to buy: a burnt-orange colored tank top that was tight to my breasts, but then flowed around my midriff; a pair of black really short shorts that could pass for boy-short bathing suit bottoms, and a pair of black and white striped pumps that rose me six inches higher than my normal height, placing me at a good six feet. After changing into said clothes (not the heels; those suckers could come at the very last minute), I piled my hair into a messy high pony tail that actually looked pretty darn good, with a few of my shorter curls falling around my face. Next, I applied very heavy black eyeliner, lots of mascara, and a lipstick that matched my shirt perfectly. I cast a quick spell that made my makeup anything-proof. I rarely wore jewelry, and that was one of the few things that wasn't changing tonight. I stuck my wand into a hidden pocket, on which I had cast an Undetectable Extension Charm, so that my wand did not show at all. Finally, I slipped into my heels and looked at myself in the mirror.

My eyes widened. I had never seen this girl before. I found it hard to believe that she was me, but after watching her copy my every move, I realized it.

I could look damn sexy if I wanted to.

With my purple hair, orange, black, and striped clothing, it gave me a very Halloween look. I didn't mind at all, since it WAS my favorite holiday.

Smirking to myself, I left the dormitory, excited to finally let myself have a little fun.

Thankfully, I didn't cross paths with any teachers on the way. I knew the path very well to the Room, so it didn't take me too long to get there. I knew for a fact, though, that the party would be in full swing, as I was there an hour after the party officially started.

Walking past the door thrice, I thought of the stupid phrase that would let me in. Sure enough, with no problem, the door presented itself. I grasped the handle, not knowing what to expect inside. Whatever scrap of an idea I had, though, was blown to smithereens when I saw what what was going on.

This was CRAZY.

Lights were flashing, music was pounding, there was a full bar with every alcohol imaginable (how they managed to sneak that in, I'll never know), and the dance floor was wild. People were bumping, grinding, making out, some had their shirts off... Wild, I tell you. Looking around the rest of the room, I noticed a quieter area, that had multiple couches, love seats, armchairs... And every single one was occupied by a couple that had run way more bases than first. It was like a night club in here.

I cautiously entered the large room. Scanning the room for people I knew, I saw Luna (that bitch) explaining something to Ernie Macmillan, Cho and Company were on the dance floor, Harry and Ginny were a little crazy with the PDA, Ron and Hermione were smiling and talking quietly in a corner... The place was packed.

"Alice! Yoohoo!" I turned to see Padma and one of her friends running up to me.

"There you are! We were looking all over for you! And oh my god, that looks great on you!" Padma said, gesturing to my outfit.

"Thanks! And sorry, I just got here. What's been going on?"

"Nothing much. Oh, this is Angela, by the way. She's in Hufflepuff. But yeah, not much has happened yet. There's not enough alcohol in anyone for the real fun to begin." She waggled her eyebrows. "We've only had a little each, but you haven't had any! Let's get the party started for REAL!" Padma grabbed my hand and led me over to the bar, which Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were manning. They flirted with some of the girls that were already there, but as soon as they say us the came right over.

"Padma," Seamus nodded.

"Alice," Dean greeted.

"Angela," They said in unison, giving her looks that screamed 'we want you'. It was a little creepy, to be honest, but Angela seemed to like it.

Padma smiled. "Hey guys! We need three firewhiskeys, please." I wanted to protest, but no. I never tried firewhiskey before, so I just needed to go with it.

They handed us the large glasses, filled to the brim with the amber liquid. The other girls immediately downed half of theirs, so I raised the glass to my lips. I took a tentative sip. The alcohol burned its way down, searing my throat in the process. My whole body immediately felt warmer, and I felt ready to have a good time. The aftertaste was absolutely delightful! It left a spicy, woodsy tingling on my tongue. I though I was in love at that moment. Following the girls' lead, I chugged the rest of the glass.

Slamming it down on the counter, I asked Dean for another. He complied. The girls grabbed their seconds. Then, a song by The Weird Sisters came on. Angela squealed.

"Eee! This is my favorite song!" She ran out onto the floor.

"Come on, Alice! Let's go dance!" Padma told me. My eyes widened.

"Uh, I don't know how to..." She rolled her eyes at that.

"I'll show you, then!" Grabbing my wrist, she started to pull me to the group of dancers. Knowing there was no way out of it, I downed half of my drink and left it on the bar counter, and then I let Padma pull me in.

"All you have to do it move your body to the beat! It's impossible to do it wrong. Dancing comes from your body, not your mind!" She yelled to me over the pulsing music. She started to move her hips, and she threw her hands in the air. She was a natural! A ton of guys around us all had their eyes glued to her, and even Harry Potter started to drool, which earned him a slap from the younger Weasley girl.

I started to follow her lead. I started to sway from side to side, and pretty soon my hands were in the air, my eyes were closed, and I was letting the music flow through me. My hips would pop with every beat, my head would turn, my torso would curve. I never ever did this, so I hoped that I looked relatively smooth!

Draco POV

Oh my god. Alice looked like she did this every night. The way she moved that slim, tiny body of hers would drive any man wild, and I knew that I was definitely one of those men.

I could easily see her from where I was sitting with Blaise. Her bright shirt and hair also helped me spot her. Shaking my head, I drank some of my spicy liquor, something I didn't even know the name of. All I knew that it was damn strong, and with it being my fifth glass, I knew I wasn't going to remember anything in the morning.

"Dude, I see the way you're looking at her. Just go and snag her before some douche does," Blaise slurred.

"No, she doesn't need me to bother her right now. She can have her fun. If she wants to talk to me, she can come find us." I replied.

"Fine. Don't come guying to me when she finds another cry," He said, mixing up his words.

Alice POV

An hour and a half passed when I finally left the dance floor. I needed to take another break. People were starting to get really drunk now, and I knew I was among them. Heading up to the bar to get a fourth firewhiskey, something crazy happened.

Pansy Parkinson got up onto the counter and started to dance... And pull off her clothes.

She was signing along (horribly) to the current song, and she was dancing rather, ahem, suggestively to the music. She was bending over, keeping her legs straight, and then shaking her butt for all of her audience. Every single guy had their eyes transfixed upon the sight above them, and some of those eyes were the opposite of being turned on.

"Wooo! Shake that ass!"

"Uh, I have to go take a cold shower now..."

"I want her in my bed!"

"Never have I thought Parkinson was that hot, but all of my thoughts are changing now."

Those were a lot of the phrases I heard around me. How they thought that was hot, the answer escaped me.

"That's disgusting," I said to myself.

"Tell me about it," a smooth, deep voice whispered in my ear. I whirled around (which was a terrible idea, being how drunk I was) and lost my balance. The man's hands grasped my shoulders and kept me from tumbling over.

"Thanks-Draco?"

"Why are you so surprised? Do you think I would turn down a party as good as this?" The blond laughed.

"I don't know you that well, so how could I answer that?"

"Touché. Well, let's avoid the slut up there and get some drinks, and then you can get started knowing me a little better." So, to his word, we each got a drink (I asked for the strongest thing they had, and Draco got the same) and we scored one of the couches. He sat on one side, and I plopped down sideways and put my high-heeled feet into his lap.

He grabbed one of my feet and lifted it to his face. "I like these shoes. I've got to be honest, if I was a woman, I would wear these sexy things every damn day."

I laughed again. "Trust me, they look good, but I can't believe that I have even stayed upright this entire night. They're ridiculously hard to walk in."

"Fair enough. So, let's play a game. I just came up with it, like, right now. We each have to ask each other questions, and the other has to answer it truthfully. With each question, you have to take a drink."

"Wait... How do we know if you answer truthfully? And which kind of questions do we have to take a drink on?" I was confused, but it just might have been the drink (and considering how drunk we were, that could very well have been the answer).

"You have to talk a large drink with EVERY question. And here... Room of Requirement, I need something that will make us tell the truth!" With that, a small bottle of truth potion appeared on the coffee table in front of us. Draco grabbed the bottle, popped the cork, drank half of the bottle, and then handed it to me. I drank the rest.

"Alright," he said. "I'll go first. What is your relationship like with your parents?"

I took a drink. "Rough. They were freaked out when I figured out that I could change my appearance, and then they practically disowned me when we learned that I was a witch. They're very religious, and they tried to raise me that way, but I didn't like it at all. They thought I worshiped the Devil, or something like that. But, they couldn't force me out of the house, so now we just kind of ignore each other, but they still love to reprimand me for everything I do wrong."

Draco nodded understandingly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I've just learnt to deal with it. Anyway, my turn. Why is it that you hate Potter so much?"

He downed some of his drink. "Because he has friends that love him. He has a girlfriend that's not a whore or clingy. He has fun Christmases every year because he spends them in a warm home with close friends. He just has it better than me in every single possible way. I have money, he has love. Have you ever been to a party and been drunk before?"

I was a little stunned by his answer, but I felt where he was coming from and took a drink nonetheless. "I have never been to party this serious before, and before tonight I've only had a few butterbeers. I have NEVER drank so much serious alcohol." We both laughed.

"Boy, neither of us are going to remember ANYTHING tomorrow morning." He chuckled.

"I know! So, why have you been looking so tired this year?" He took a sip.

"Because I have a mission from Val... Voc... Voldemarn... Fuck it, You-Know-Who to kill Dumbledore." He said nonchalantly.

"Du-D-what?" I asked, his answer not quite making sense.

"Yeah, I have to do this thing with some cabinet that makes people magically transport form one to another- don't look at me like that, I don't know how it works either -because I have to kill Dumbledore. I know it's crazy, but do you think this truth potion is faulty?"

I started to giggle. "You... killing the most powerful wizard? Ahahahaha! Being the truth, that makes it even funnier!" He started to laugh with me, our faces getting even more flushed than they already were.

"It's the reason I don't care about blood status anymore. I'm under so much pressure at home, with my parents and You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters. They're always on me, and it's making me realize that I'm on the wrong side. They're drilling into me that all muggles and muggleborns need to die, that they're contaminating the planet. I think it's all bullshit, and I realized that I had been making the wrong decisions all my life."

"This whole war thing is stupid," he continued, laughing. "Honestly, why can't Voldy and Potter make some truce and tango and then be done with it? I'm sick of being on the bad side."

"Why are you sick of the bad side?"

Still faintly giggling, he said, "Because I want to be with you." And then he kissed me.

I was shocked for a millisecond (I mean, it was my first kiss for Merlin's sake, and it was happening with Draco Bloody Malfoy) but the feeling of his lips on mine made me forget everything (with the help of some alcohol). It was a gentle, quick kiss, because not five seconds later he broke away.

"My turn. Do you seriously like any guy in this room?" He slurred; our drinks were really taking a toll on us.

I was still thunderstruck from his kiss. He picked up my glass and shook it in front of my face, which broke me from my trance. I took it from him and down a very large bit, making my brain go even fuzzier (if that was even possible at that point).

"What did you say?" Draco repeated his question. "Oh. Yes, I do. Alright, if you could take one girl in here to bed, who would it be, and why?"

He took some alcohol. "You." My eyes widened and I blushed. "I started having a crush on you first year, but I denied it because of my previous views on blood. You're beautiful. That's also one of the reasons why I've been so polite to you. You're also smart, funny... There isn't anything wrong with you."

"Draco... There are a lot of things wrong with me."

"Like what?"

"I'm not quite comfortable telling you... Not yet."

"Fine with me. I know how to wait." He grasped my chin, pulling my face closer, and kissed me again. This time, it was much more passionate. He flicked his tongue across my lower lip, and I immediately gave him access. I was letting him lead the whole thing; he was experienced and I didn't know what the hell to do with the whole 'intimate contact' ordeal. So, I just followed him.

Our tongues battled, and his hands wove into my curls. I moved my hands; one snaked behind his neck, the other grasping his silky, blond hair. I had never ever felt hair that soft, and that was saying something. I had changed mine to be as silky as possible, but he took it to a whole new level.

"Awww yeah! Get some, Draco!" A drunken voice called. We broke apart, our heads snapping to where the sound had come from. Blaise Zabini stood not too far away, his shirt over his shoulder and a girl (one of the Greengrasses, I believe) glued to his side. He was watching us with a huge grin on his face.

Draco met my eyes. "Let's take this somewhere a tad more private." He suggested. I nodded enthusiastically. I desperately though for a private room that would be hidden from everyone else, just something to get us away from the crowd. A dark blue door suddenly appeared on the wall a few feet from us. I grasped his hand, pulling him behind me towards the door.

I didn't even get to see what the room looked like; as soon as it was locked with a complicated spell (how we did that in the totally trashed state we were in, I'll never know) Draco had me pinned against the wood, our blissfully wonderful kiss continuing. He started to tug at the hem of my shirt, to which I eagerly responded. I lifted my arms and our kiss broke for a half second, just enough time to pull the blasted orange fabric over my head. I desperately pulled at his own top, trying to figure out how to get the stupid piece of fucking silk off of his toned chest. He breathily laughed against my lips.

"It's a button down," he gasped. We fumbled with the buttons, our fingers shaking from how drunk we were.

"God dammit," I whispered as the button's thread snapped. The button fell to the floor with a soft click.

"It's all right, just help me get the damn thing off!" He laughed.

We finally got it off, and my hands immediately found his sculpted chest. He groaned before pulling me towards to whatever piece of furniture was in the room.

The last thing I remember was the feel of Draco overtop of me and the feeling of rough fabric against my naked spine.


	6. The Morning After

Hey to all of you awesome readers! Please please PLEASE review, as I can only build off of your criticism! It will help both of us; I will get your feedback (both good and bad, I love it all!), and you will get a kick-ass story! Thank you guys. Love you! ?

I woke up from the feeling of slightly scratchy fabric on my back. I ran my hand over said fabric, discovering that is was a nice carpet, the kind you would find in your rich grandparents' house or a luxurious hotel. A pounding headache also helped wake my body up. I couldn't (more like really didn't want to) open my eyes, and I felt like if I moved to fast, everything in my stomach would make a reappearance. So, I took every movement very slowly.

Except, I could hardly move. I was on my back, and a heavy arm was draped across my stomach. But… Wait… It wasn't my arm.

My naked body was pressed against someone else's.

My eyes shot open (I got a tad dizzy) and I paled. My sight met pale, bare skin; strong muscles that rippled with his every inhale; a tattoo of a silver phoenix on his right pectoral that was almost disappeared against his skin, and it reflected the light with each breath he took; a thin face with pale, pointed features; and platinum blond hair. No… nonononono. What the fuck happened last night? _What did I do with Draco?!  
_  
I remembered lights…. Dancing…. Drinking… I remembered a LOT of drinking. That explained my current condition, with the headache and nausea. I remembered coming here with Padma, but after we got separated on the dance floor I didn't see her again. I started off with firewhiskey…. What had I finished with? I seemed to recall truth potion…. Something about Dumbledore… A kiss, maybe? Then… A door locking… No shirts…

Oh, shit.

I tried wriggling out from under the blond's muscular arm. He murmured something in his sleep and tried to pull me closer, but I lightly grasped his forearm and lifted it up. I scooted my body out from under him and the thin blanket, sat up and slowly put his arm down, keeping my eyes trained on his face for any indication that he was waking up.

When his limb was safely on the floor, I scanned the room. It was a quaint little living room, scattered with armchairs, a sofa, and a coffee table. It was complete with a large fireplace (it had died out sometime in the night), in front of which Draco and I- uh, well, fell asleep. Still looking around, I saw my shirt and pants.

I stood up. It felt really awkward, standing there naked with a sleeping man just a few feet away from you. Still, I tried to shake the feeling off (keyword being tried) and went to grab my clothing. Shrugging the articles on, I checked to make sure my wand was still in my hidden pocket. Thankfully, it was.

I glanced back one last time. Draco had curled up, clutching a couch pillow to his chest as a replacement for my body. My eyebrows furrowed in guilt. 'Should I really leave him? In all those books that have this type of occurrence, the girl leaves… And the effects always turns out terrible. I couldn't bear the thought of facing him, though. I guess… I'd rather suffer the fucking consequences.' I finished the thought, turned around, and ran out the door.

I wasn't fully prepared for what was outside of our room. Bodies were sprawled on the floor throughout the expanse of the Room of Requirement. There were some broken glasses here and there, but there was also a lot of ones that had just fallen to the ground. Pansy was sprawled out on the bar in her underclothes, and there was actually a couple going at it like rabbits on the far side of the room. I raised a hand to my mouth, feeling like I was going to puke. Was that really what I had done last night?

I quickly scampered to the door back to the main part of the castle. After closing it and stepping out into the hallway, I walked slowly back to Ravenclaw Tower. Thank god I wasn't wearing heels, or else the teachers would find m-

Oh, shit. I hadn't grabbed my shoes on the way out. I couldn't go back, as Draco would probably be awake by now. Hopefully, he wouldn't remember whose heels they were…

I shook my head (figuratively, or this hallway would soon be very nasty) and continued my snail-speed trek to the common room. A few minutes later, I reached the portrait, gave the password, and walked to my dorm.

When I opened the door, I didn't expect to find no girls and no trunks (besides mine) in the room. It took me a second, but I then remembered that today the Hogwarts Express was taking the students back to London for Christmas. 'Thank god I'm not going,' I thought. 'I wouldn't have made it to the train.' The Christmas trains always left quite early in the morning, so that you could have that full day with your family instead of getting there late in the evening, just to say hello and go to bed. I don't know how any of the girls managed to get up that early after the party.

I went to my bed and grabbed a pair of comfortable yoga pants and a soft t-shirt. I walked to the far side of the room to a door. The door led to a room of five showers. What was really nice was that each dorm circle had its own shower room, so that you only had to share with your dorm mates. It'd be a pain in the ass to share with the first and second years. Since each room had only five girls, we also each got our own small countertop with a sink, mirror, drawers, and a shower.

I placed my clothes on the counter of my sink and looked in the mirror. I hadn't even seen myself yet. If a teacher had caught me this morning… I didn't even want to think about it. Looking at me reflection, I guess I didn't look too bad. My makeup was still in place, thanks to the awesome anything-proof spell; my hair was definitely the worst of it. It was tangled and the frizz went everywhere. It looked like a rat's nest. Scowling at my reflection, I pulled off my party-hard clothes.

I turned on the water, keeping my hand under the stream to check the temperature. When it was warm enough, I pulled my hand out. Taking one last glance in the mirror, I noticed something that had been hidden under the strap of my shirt: a largely-sized love bite. It was purple in the middle and it faded to a reddish tinge around the edges. I internally groaned. I was not good at glamour spells.

I stepped into the shower. It was so nice to have the shower to myself. Usually the room was filled with the girls, who always talked in their super high voices about makeup, boys, and sex. I always felt very uncomfortable, like I didn't belong. Now, though, since I was alone, I could sing (which I did), I could talk aloud to no one about personal problems (which I did), I could just be.

Then, I started to think about the previous night again. I assumed that we had sex, but that didn't mean we did. Could I still be a virgin? I did feel different down there, but it could be the paranoia getting to me.

I slid down the cold tiled wall and brought my knees to my chest. I can NOT believe I let myself get carried away like that last night. I put my forehead on my knees and let the hot water cascade down my body, not quite ready to go down to breakfast and see a certain blond man.

My head hurt terribly. It felt as if I had a brain freeze, and all the while there were ten cinder blocks pressing into my skull from every direction. I shut my eyes in pain as one of the pulses of pressure rocked through my head.

I was really happy that there were so few students staying over the holidays. It was only the Golden Trio, Zabini, and… Draco. Maybe I wasn't so happy about the latter. We had become friends over the past week, and now it was just going to be really awkward… Yikes. I could hear Blaise talking quietly to the blond. The trio was silent, but the professors were all engaged in a conversation.

Food seemed unappetizing. I did have a small glass of water, and I was sipping it very slowly, but it didn't do much good. 'Maybe I should stop by the hospital wing on the way back to the common room,' I thought. Yeah, that's what I'd do. I was sure they'd have some pain killer potions.

Thankfully, none of the teachers seemed to notice that we were all _totally _hung over. I quickly left the table when the food disappeared and made my way towards the Hospital Wing.

... Aaaaaaaaaand, the doors were locked. I cursed under my breath, turning away from the large double doors. Madame Promfrey had been at breakfast, I remembered. I would have to stop by later.  
As I traveled down a long corridor, I looked up to see a figure leaning his shoulder against the wall. That striking blond hair would be recognizable anywhere. I internally groaned as I got closer, because he was looking right into my eyes and I knew that he wanted to talk to me.

I nervously approached the man.

"Alice," Draco inclined his head at my presence. "We need to talk."

I nodded silently.

"Guess how I found out who I slept with last night?" He stared at me for a second, gauging my reaction (my eyes widened and I visibly paled), before reaching into his pocket and pulling something out... Were those doll shoes? Keeping his eyes trained on my turquoise ones, he also took out his wand. Draco magically enlarged the shoes, and as they got bigger and bigger, I recognized them more and more. They were mine, the ones I had accidentally left in the room this morning. He had graciously brought them to me. Draco held them out and I cautiously took them from him. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong? I don't bite… Unless you provoke me." He smirked and crossed his arms.

My thoughts immediately went to the love bite on my collarbone. He didn't need to know about that, though. "I… Draco, I _slept_ with you last night." I struggled to say the words.

He shrugged. "Yeah, you slept with me. Be happy about it. Most girls here would kill to have been in your place." With that, he walked away. My mouth dropped. _That_ was how he felt?!


End file.
